Spells
Each spell is governed by one of the attributes: Perception, Learning, Will, Magic or Charisma. Chance to cast a given spell can be no less than 5%, and may be capped depending on whether if you Dual Wield, wear a shield, or wear >15s armor. Offensive spells (darts, bolts, balls etc.) cannot be evaded by the target. Debuffing spells can be resisted. Any and all NPCs in the path of a multi-attack spell (bolt, ball, Meteor etc.) will be struck unless the caster has Control Magic, and even then the chance to avoid them is not absolute. Cast with caution. Spell levels below are equal 1. Spell level actually affects casting cost, chance, and effect. Spell order is the same as in the game. Perception spells Identify Completely useless because of low success chance and cheap town identification services (by the time you are strong enough to cast it reliably, you're probably loaded too). It does have one extra use, aside from occasionally identifying an item for free (which is nice if you don't have negotiation, or aren't near a town). You gain exp for leveling spells, so you can level up by spamming identify spells in the relative safety of your home or a town. Return Magic Map A nice spell to have for dungeons, since you can see where everything is, and hopefully get through dungeons faster. Helps the most when you enter dungeons that are completely closed off, and you need to either mine or teleport around. Sense Object Mist of Silence Nightmare Mutation Incognito |effect= Guards don't attack you for the duration, if you are an outlaw; NPCs in guild areas become neutral until you leave area or the game. |dur=5t }} Incognito works exactly like a disguise kit. It's most useful for obtaining skills that are only taught in guilds Incognito can also be used to hand unopened wallets and luggage to guards when you have too low a karma (-30 or below). 4-Dimensional Pocket Putting and taking items uses up your stamina, effectively reducing amount that you can put or take with a single use of the spell. The weight of the items you can put in is also limited by the spell level - don't bother trying to get altars from dungeons with this spell. Learning spells Divine Wisdom This spell really helps in reading difficult books. Will spells Heal Light Heal Critical Cure of Eris Cure of Healing Rain Indispensable in a party. Healing Touch You can only target an adjacent ally. Holy Light Vanquish Hex Uncurse Restore Body |effect= }} Restore Spirit Holy Shield Regeneration Elemental Shield Speed Hero Holy Veil Ressurection Contingency Magic spells Teleport Teleport Other Short Teleport Oracle No, really, it reads you a text file! In case you don't have notepad. Magic Dart The classical magic missile, bread and butter of all spellcasters. Helps that resistance to magic is rare in most enemies. Nether Arrow Nerve Arrow Chaos eye Dark eye Ice Bolt Fire Bolt Lightning Bolt Darkness Bolt Mind Bolt Summon Monsters Summon Wild Ice Ball Fire Ball Chaos Ball Raging Roar Web Mist of Darkness Wall Creation Wish It's almost 600 MP and 40% chance at casting level 100! You aren't going to cast it! Slow Mist of frailness Element Scar Acid Ground Fire Wall Door Creation Crystal Spear The one-up version of magic dart. Magic Storm Meteor Contingency is recommended for survival. Meteor is a fire based spell. Characters with high fire resist should be able to survive. This also means all fire resistant enemies are less affected by the spell. '' Gravity Charisma spells Dominate Wizard's Harvest Notes ''I will update this when I experiment a bit with spell levels. Your contributions are welcome. If you want to change appearance of spell descriptions consider editing templates please. --Enlait 17:36, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Content